AN-94
The 'AN-94 'is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign In the campaign, the AN-94 is featured as a common weapon throughout the entire game. It is available to pick-up frequently in the USMC missions and the first and third SAS ones. It has very high accuracy and high power as well as the highest capacity magazine and spare ammo of all assault rifles, though the sights are a bit obstructive. It is capable of taking out an enemy in one or two shots to the torso or higher, unless it's a head shot, which would result in a one hit kill. It is probably the most regular weapon along side the AK-74. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AN-94 is unlocked for the Insurgents factions after the Skorpion, with 150 kills. The AN-94 is favored by most players due to its controllable rate of fire, high accuracy and high power, as well as more ammo capacity and larger magazine. However, the weapon's rate of fire limits its effectiveness in close range if not aiming to the head or engaging the enemy by surprise or behind. Using the sidearm can be seen as a useful backup for CQC (close quarter combat), but it's often less effective than the AN-94 itself. Gallery AN-94_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AN-94 on DS. AN-94 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights. AN-94_Inventory MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Inventory Icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The AN-94 is the last in the Assault Rifle category. It is fully automatic, with the first 2 rounds of each burst firing at a faster rate. Because of this ability, the Select Fire attachment is not necessary to fire in manual bursts. The AN-94 will kill in 3 bullets out to mid-range and up to 5 at a distance (4 if at least one is a headshot.), but lacks the stopping power to ensure a 2-shot headshot kill before the damage drop off. With the Select Fire attachment, the AN-94 can be switched to a two-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. The player can mimic this effect on full-auto by lightly tapping the trigger, which may lessen the need for Select Fire in many circumstances (although Select Fire is still preferable for long-range engagements). Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery AN-94 BOII.png|The AN-94 in first person. AN-94 Iron Sights BOII.jpg|Aiming down the sights. AN-94_Reloading_BO2.png|Reloading the AN-94. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The serial number for the rifle is 30948453. * When each round is fired, the barrel reciprocates. This is also visible when cocking the weapon. * Many of the militants in the campaign mission, Achilles' Veil's opening and intermediate cutscenes, have no magazines in their AN-94's, yet are still able to shoot when necessary. * The AN-94 is one of three weapons in Black Ops II to have an impact on its rate of fire with continuous fire, along with the HAMR and the Pack-a-Punched B23R. de:AN-94 Category:DS weapons Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons